Stormy Weather
by Hwoarang Girl
Summary: YAOI- It’s been a bad day for one certain mage…stuck in a small cave in a torrential storm, half-drowned and developing a cold…but things can only get better right? And with a green-haired elf for his only company, he’s determined to make the most


**Stormy Weather**

_By Hwoarang Girl_

**//Summary// It's been a bad day for one certain mage… stuck in a small cave in a torrential storm, half-drowned and developing a cold…but things can only get better, right? And with a green-haired elf for his only company, he's determined to make the most of the situation…^_~ *yaoi* __**

**//Rating// Well, since I can't upload the NC-17 version on FF.net, I've edited it to fit R. If I get a good response though, I'll post the original NC-17 version on my website… or you can just mail me and ask for a copy ^_^******

**//Content// Light-hearted/fluffy ****yaoi, kawaii images of a soggy mage, and an awful lot of sneezing.**

**//Reviews// I accept praise, constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES. Alternatively, you can drop me a line at: ****celtic_guardian_gurly@hotmail.com. __**

**//Dedications// I'd like to thank ****_Bronze Eagle for all of her support whilst I've been writing this, and for her 'no-puns intended' which helped inspire me along the way! This is for you, hun! ^_^ Also_****, for**** _Raphaelforte (for proof-reading and supporting me) and_****Star (for supporting my fan art and fics) I hope you all enjoy and R & R! ^_^**

**//H.G.'s Notes//  This is a quick one-off, I was bored, felt like writing a great fluffy yaoi, and being the Dark x Celtic freak that I am, and with my love of storms and rainy weather (getting it so much here in England) this was brought into existence… ****Enjoy! ^_~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The torrential rain seemed to only pour down heavier with each passing second, bombarding whatever lay unsheltered beneath; a loud rumble of thunder erupted over the sound of continuous pounding and splashing.

Amber eyes watched momentarily from the opening of the cave, before the elf pushed his tired body off of the cold hard stone and spun round, unfastening the latch on his right shoulder that held his cloak on as he looked at the other, deeper inside the shadowy cave.

  The black mage leant over the fire, having removed his tall violet helmet, soaked to the bone. He raised a shivering hand to attempt to wipe back the soggy indigo strands that were clinging to his face, and he sniffled once. 

The Celtic Guardian had to stifle back a laugh at how adorable the level-seven, powerful spellcaster looked moping by the fire, freezing his soggy little butt off. In a swift movement, he walked over to the Dark Magician, dropping his soaked boots and socks down by the fire before he unlatched the left side of his cloak and pulled it off, shaking it out a bit.

"Here, you look like you need this more than me," 

Dark looked up, feeling rather pathetic, gratitude expressed in a meek smile as the elf sat down next to him, pulling the mage closer. "Thanks," Dark commented, before grimacing oddly.

**_"ACHOO!"_**

Celtic blinked, before letting out a little laugh, as he rubbed Dark's back, trying to warm up and dry off the mage, "Bless you," 

Dark frowned, before sneezing again, this time more violently.

"You know," the elf began, "this just isn't working. You'll only get worse the longer you stay in your soaked clothes,"

Dark sighed, "Yeah… I'm really going to think twice before diving into water fully-clothed to save myself…"

Celtic laughed again, patting the mage on the back sympathetically as he stood up, handing him his detached cloak. Dark gave another weak smile, taking the cloak and walking over to the corner. The elf pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head upon them, shutting his eyes, before waving a hand to let the mage know he was safe to shed.

Dark quickly undid his body armour, leaving it in a neat pile, before pulling his robe off, and wrapping Celtic's cloak round his body, sure that it was safe to slip off his damp boxers. He frowned at the sudden cold chill running through his body, and hurried over to the fire, as quickly as possible with minimum movement of the cloak.

After carefully sitting down by the fire, and poking the elf  next to him to give the 'all clear', Dark soon found himself sneezing almost non-stop, and shivering more than before. He was going to catch pneumonia at this rate… Celtic placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern, "You're freezing!" he exclaimed, moving over and wrapping his arms round the mage. 

Dark sighed, snuggling into the elf for as much warmth as he could get, before letting out a deafening sneeze. "…I feel awful…" he murmured, "…so cold…"

"Dark," Celtic sighed, raising a hand to brush away wild soggy strands on hair sticking to the mages face, "the storm is going to last for a few more hours in the least… exactly how cold are you?"

 "Very?" the mage murmured, letting out another loud sneeze.

Celtic frowned as he continued to brush back the mage's silky hair… he had never seen him so…weak. It was obvious the mage wasn't as physically resilient as he was, in the same way he wasn't as durable to magic as the mage was. "I doubt there's much more that can be done about it… you'll have to keep your focus on something else…"

Dark sighed, shutting his eyes as he dropped his head against the elf, "easier said than done…"

"I know, but you have to unless you want to get worse." 

Just as Celtic pulled back his hand, Dark wrapped his right hand round it, and began to play about with it, "it's something to do," he commented, smiling slightly, "and we can talk, we haven't had a good chat for ages,"

"Yeah... "

Dark grimaced before he coughed a couple of times, his chest heaving, before sneezing once again. The elf wrapped his arm tightly round the mage, frowning with concern, "you should conserve your energy… okay?"

Dark opened his mouth to comment, but Celtic quickly shushed him. Suddenly the mage sneezed again, his heaviest one yet. And, if that wasn't enough, Dark had begun to shiver _badly.  _

"Shit…" Celtic murmured, closing his eyes momentarily. 

Dark watched with curiosity, and coughed a little as he straightened himself up a bit, still shaking. He reached out a hand and brushing it down the elf's face, "You're exhausted… you should rest," 

The elf opened his eyes, and sighed at Dark, "You should be more concerned with-"

"It's only a cold and a cough, Celt.  You shouldn't push yourself like this,"

"Dark," Celtic protested, but the mage pushed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up and rest," he said softly, pausing to sneeze.

Celtic dropped down his head, before lifting it and gazing directly at the mage, placing a hand over Dark's, "It's always like this; I try to look after you, but you always end up taking care of me,"

"Because I _want to take care of you, I __want to do what I can to help you," his eyes met with the elf's and they looked at each other in silence, "__I want you," he finished, almost in a whisper._

Celtic swore his heart had just stopped, and was caught by surprise as Dark's lips crushed against his own. It took a moment for him to register just what was happening before he responded, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss before they reluctantly pulled away.

Celtic couldn't help but laugh as Dark sneezed again, luckily not over him.

The mage, however, decided to get his own laugh, and smirked at the elf before dropping the cloak to the floor as he watched.

He looked so adorable with that innocent blush…

Dark then quickly embraced him with another kiss whilst his hands slid up and began to rid him of his armour, starting by knocking off his helmet with his right hand and running it through his soft hair whilst his left hand got to work on ridding of the shoulder armour, before tackling the chest plate, breaking the kiss momentarily to throw it off.  

"You know what?" Dark commented, sniffling a little, "you really need to cut down on the amount of amour you wear…"

"Mhmm…" the elf murmured, leaning into the mage to claim another kiss. 

Dark slid off each wristband as he pulled Celtic closer, letting out a small moan having parted his lips and letting the elf slide his tongue in to explore his mouth, as he slid his hands down the other's muscular chest and began to unbuckle the belt wrapped around his waist.

With one final quick tug, the mage cast the last piece of armour away, and slid his hands under the bottom of the elf's top, breaking the lip lock to pull the clothing over his head and discard on the floor.  Dark knew there were only two pieces of clothing left standing in the way of what he desired, and was resolved to get rid of them as quickly as he could, in one swift step. Celtic felt a quiver of excitement as the flesh of Dark's hands brushed against his hips as the mage got hold of two waistbands; the elf briefly managed to attack at Dark's soft neck before the mage secured his hold and slid off the last of the clothing. 

Celtic shivered at the sudden chill, luckily the feeling soon ended when the mage smothered the elf's body with his own and at the contact of bare flesh pressing against bare flesh, a warming flush of love, passion and foremost a raging lust for the other spread within each duel monster. 

As each one's arms slid round the other, stroking and touching smooth skin, their mouths clashed together as their tongues battled for supremacy and the feeling of heat and friction against the other's body was becoming increasingly unbearable.  After each withdrew their tongues, Dark momentarily suckled upon the elf's lower lip before pulling back, both panting heavily.

"…Dark…?" Celtic murmured, before the mage gave a nod.

The elf then lifted up the mage, resting his back against the rock walls, waiting foe another go ahead before beginning to straddle the mage as he leant into the elf, kissing and tasting his skin in between letting out a moan of pleasure…and the odd sneeze…

**_~In the morning ~_**

****

As the burning heat of the sun shining fell upon the figure of a certain elf, Celtic let out a whimper of protest and attempted to hide under his cloak from the invading light, to no avail. Dark let out a laugh from his perch by the entrance, his purple armour shimmering and his blue eyes watching the others antics warmly. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," he chuckled as Celtic pouted as he sat up, finding his clothes piled neatly waiting for him. 

The elf mumbled something or other, before he groggily rose to his feet and reached to get the first item of clothing. Suddenly he paused, his head spinning. Dark raised an eyebrow, and really had to stifle back a laugh as realisation hit both monsters at the same time.

**_"ACHOO!"_**

Dark walked over and wrapped his arms around the elf, unable to keep his laughter in.

Apparently his cold had passed along…

"I'll get you back for this," the elf murmured, burying his head into Dark's chest as the mage ran his fingers through his silky green locks.

**_~a few days later…~_**

****

Blackness swirled around in the Shadow Realm as Yami and Ryou stood at the end of their duel, demonstrating to the on looking Joey. Yami gave a smirk as he lay down the card ready to finish the game, "Go! Dark Magician!"

All eyes watched as the tall beautiful mage appeared on the field, his effeminate blue eyes blazing as they focused on the creature opposite him.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The mage raised a hand, sending out a devastating blast of dark magic, shattering his opponent, taking Ryou's life points down to zero. All watched the mage is awe as the opponents demise caused a gust of wind to blow upon the mage, sending his soft indigo locks blowing up from under his helmet.

If it were humanly possible all jaws would have dropped as they caught sight of the mage's neck. 

It couldn't be true…

"Um…" Joey broke the silence, his voice wavering with disbelief, "…Yug, your Dark Magician…appears to…urm…have a…have a… love bite…"

 Dark inwardly cringed, and struggled not to let this show on his outwards appearance. 

The elf was going to pay when he got his hands on him…

**_Two could play at that game…_**

~**THE END~**


End file.
